Un Noel plein d'amour
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Worick et Nick ont des habitudes pour Noel mais Alex est entrée dans leur vie. Alors pour ce Noel tout va changer? Seul l'avenir le dira.


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël. Pour cela nous vous offrons un petit cadeau. Un texte sur Gangsta qui parle d'amour et qui se passe à Noël. Alors il est normal de vous l'offrir aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne fête. A bientôt pour la nouvelle année. Biz Craft.**

 _Petit message de Sam: Je vous souhaite un Joyeux noel et j'espère tout comme Craft que cet OS vous plaira fortement! Des bisous. **  
**_

* * *

 **Un noël plein d'amour**

Alex habitait cet appartement depuis quelques mois, elle avait appris par cœur les petites habitudes de ses deux nouveaux colocataires. Et ce soir-là quelque chose clochait. Effectivement, Worick d'habitude si enjoué était assis près de la fenêtre à boire une bière. Il avait l'air de contempler la neige qui tombait à travers la fenêtre. De plus son visage souriant était renfrogné, non plutôt sérieux. Et maintenant cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il soufflait comme si un problème lui prenait l'esprit.

 **\- Worick, tout vas bien ?** Questionna-t-elle inquiète pour son bienfaiteur et ami.

 **\- Oui bien sur ma douce. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?** Demanda-t-il intrigué par la question et l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu as l'air… d'humeur morose. Comme si tu avais un gros problème,** **impossible à régler,** expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- Non, c'est rien mais j'aimerais que tu chantes pour moi s'il te plait.** Sourit chaleureusement l'homme à son amie.

La jeune fille sourit et se mit à chanter. L'homme s'apaisa et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le doux son de voix de sa compagne. Quand le chant prit fin ses paupières se rouvrirent et son regard tomba sur une silhouette derrière la chanteuse. Ses mains se levèrent et il signa une ou deux phrases avant de retomber dans la contemplation de la chute de neige.

Alex avait vu l'homme se détendre durant sa prestation. Mais il avait serré les mâchoires quand il avait rouvert ses yeux. Elle l'avait alors vu signer. Elle s'était donc retournée d'un coup pour apercevoir Nicolas dans son dos. Après sa brève discussion avec Worick son autre colocataire s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Elle avait vu le blond retourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Elle se replongea dans le livre ouvert entre ses mains – apprendre à signer-. Dedans elle chercha à trouver quelques signes dont elle se rappelait, dans la discussion des deux hommes. Elle reconnut les mots « mission » et « accompli ». Elle les avait déjà vu, alors, elle les mémorisa le plus possible afin de ne pas les oublier. Puis elle se redressa quand elle entendit un murmure sortir de la bouche du borgne :

 **\- C'est bientôt Noël.**

 **\- Oui dans une semaine,** répondit-elle doucement. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Heu ! non rien…. oublie !** fit l'homme qui ne pensait pas avoir été entendu.

Worick se releva et après avoir embrassé sur le front la jeune brune, il se retira dans sa chambre.

Alex ferma le livre et se dirigea vers son propre lit. Se promettant quand même de savoir pourquoi le blond était penseur et quel rapport avec le fait que ça allait être Noël.

* * *

Le lendemain Alex se leva, une odeur alléchante de café et de croissant frais se répandait dans tout l'appart jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se leva, se doucha et quand elle fut habillée, sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle trouva le blond et le brun attablés devant leurs tasses, dans le silence le plus total.

 **\- Bonjour ma douce, tu as bien dormi ?** demanda le borgne.

 **\- Oui très bien et vous ?** demanda-t-elle en se mettant face à Nicolas pour signer un _**« bien dormi ».**_

 **\- Oui très bien,** avait répondu Worick tout comme Nicolas en faisant le signe _**« oui ».**_

Elle s'installa après s'être servi un mug, puis avait attrapé du pain et du beurre pour manger avec. Le blond engagea une discussion assez anodine avec un magnifique sourire. Un bruit les fit sursauter.

 **\- Dring, dring…**

Alex se leva et alla répondre dans le salon et bureau de l'appartement :

 **\- Agence de service en tous genres bonjour ?**

\- … **.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr, je fais passer le message, bonne journée.** Dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de revenir dans la cuisine.

 **\- Qui était ce ?** questionna le blond.

 **\- C'était le capitaine Adkins, il veut vous voir dans deux heures chez le docteur Théo. Il a bien spécifié de ne pas être en retard et que votre présence n'était pas souhaitée mais obligatoire.** Déclara la jeune femme en insistant sur le mot « obligatoire ».

Nicolas sourit et se mit à signer quelque chose. Alex ne compris aucun signe. Alors il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un doigt d'honneur en souriant. Worick se mit alors à rire aux éclats.

 **\- Il te fait un résumé de son discours,** rit encore plus fort son sauveur.

Puis les deux hommes allèrent se préparer et partirent en avance prétextant une course à faire, avant d'aller chez le docteur Théo.

Alex se retrouva seule, mais elle fut rassurée les deux hommes étaient comme d'habitude. Surtout le blond au fond peut-être qu'elle s'en était fait pour rien. Alors en attendant le retour de ses deux protecteurs, elle entreprit de faire un peu de ménage avant de se replonger dans son livre 'apprendre à signer'.

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Il avait fait quelques livraisons sans grande importance et pas dangereuses. Des livraisons qui ne lui avaient pris qu'une demi-journée tout en flânant dans les rues.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid pour un hiver, les températures tournaient aux alentours de 0, et même si la neige restait et marquait les pas, ce n'était pas gênant pour Nicolas.  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et grimpant les escaliers qui le ramèneraient chez lui –du moins chez Worick-, il se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement et retira sa veste.

Noël approchait à grand pas, c'était dans quelques jours à dire vrai et s'ils n'avaient toujours été que deux, cette année était différente. …Et qui dit différence, dit aussi autres habitudes.  
Cette période de l'année était la seule fois où…, le seul moment où… rien, finalement ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser puisque rien ne se produirait. Ça n'avait pas été clairement dit mais, le noiraud avait compris. Déposant son katana contre le canapé, il s'assit peu de temps après et ouvrant cette bouteille d'eau, un soupir lui vient. …Surement qu'il resterait dans sa cave pour ne pas déranger son meilleur ami et Alex. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire n'est-ce pas !? A la limite la seule petite tradition qui pouvait rester était le repas un peu spécial de Worick mais rien d'autre. Alex était là, Alex devait passer un bon moment et oublier ses galères. Mine de rien, il s'était attaché à cette femme. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, n'avait pas eu peur de lui et leur rendait service. Elle les aidait beaucoup à l'agence –aidait Worick- et rien que pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Continuant de vider cette bouteille de Berrier, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'être pensif. De penser à son ami –celui qu'il considérait comme tel- son seul ami. Normalement, ça aurait dû être un peu spécial…, normalement ils auraient dû être deux et-. Grognant pour chasser ses pensées chiantes, il se leva de son siège et jetant la bouteille à la poubelle, il attrapa son arme et se rendit au sous-sol pour un peu d'entrainement dans ce petit coin qui n'était rien qu'à lui, rien que pour lui.

Arrivé jusqu'à ce petit magasin, Alex était souriante et plus à l'écoute qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Discutant avec Constance, elle récupérait des tas d'anecdotes sur Marco et sur leur couple. Elle attrapait également des informations sur Worick et Nicolas avec lesquels elle habitait depuis quelques temps. Elle apprenait à les connaitre au travers des petites histoires racontées et s'il était souvent question de bagarre et de sang, il y avait aussi de petits souvenirs remplis de gentillesse. Mais après plus de deux heures de conversation intensive, un blond s'invita à la fête. Monsieur Arcangelo avait besoin de cigarettes et le sourire toujours charmeur, il prévint l'ébène de l'heure et du diner qu'il devait encore préparer. Amenant avec lui la jeune femme, les deux colocataires saluèrent Constance et la grand-mère apparut, puis ils reprirent la route. En réalité, une journée était encore passée et quand le bruit ne se faisait pas ou quand le temps bousculait, un mince froncement de sourcil pouvait être aperçu sur le visage du blondin.

 **\- Alors mon Alex-chou qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin ici !?** Demanda Worick dans un sourire.

 **\- Rien, Constance et moi avions une simple conversation entre filles.**

 **\- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé !? De trucs cochons !?**

 **\- Worick s'il te plait.** Soupira la jeune ébène en repoussant l'homme près d'elle. **Nous avons discutés de choses qui ne te regardent pas.**

Capitulant sans même combattre, le blondin ne demanda rien d'autre et leur retour s'amorçait. La neige tombait de nouveau et si leurs pas grinçaient, ça avait quelque chose de reposant. Tranquillement, ils se baladaient dans les rues Ergastulum et si rien ne se passait c'est surement que les voleurs à l'arrachée et les petits gangs étaient trop occupés à se réchauffer. Quoiqu'il en soit et les mains dans les poches, le blond replongeait inévitablement dans ses pensées et si elles étaient plus ou moins sombres, elles le peinaient peut-être aussi.

Alex –elle- épiait une fois de plus son ami et surement bienfaiteur et cette petite balade la rendait sereine. Ils mirent un peu moins d'une demi-heure avant de rentrer à l'appartement et une fois-là, aucun des deux n'étaient surpris de ne pas voir Nicolas.

En cuisine, Arcangelo préparait les ingrédients, plaisantaient de temps à autre avec cette brune et si Nicolas s'était montré dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, il avait eu vite fait de faire demi-tour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait exclu du petit monde de ce blond.

N'ayant pas connaissance de cela, les deux autres continuaient de plaisanter et une fois le souper prêt c'est Alex qui se chargea d'appeler le sabreur. Elle l'aperçu torse nu puisqu'il sortait d'une douche bien méritée et s'excusant à demi-mot, elle fit sourire ce noiraud qui n'était pas gêné pour un sou. Passant un t-shirt, il la suivit jusqu'à l'étage et prenant place autour de la table, le repas commença sans autre soucis. Le diner était bon, la discussion entre Worick et Alex bruyante –cela changeait d'ailleurs puisqu'avant la venue de cette jeune femme l'appartement était calme- et l'ambiance posée. Il y avait diverses conversations qui trainaient sur la table, les fêtes étaient bien sûr au centre de tout pour la jeune femme tandis que le blondin préférait parler de leurs amis en communs. Nicolas lisait de temps à autre sur les lèvres et s'il comprenait quelques mots –toutes les phrases-, lui ne voulait en aucun cas fêter noël. La fourchette claquait dans l'assiette sans que le noiraud n'y fasse attention et cette chose rappela un truc entendu plus tôt dans la journée. Marmonnant et signant rapidement, des sourcils se froncèrent très vite et le ton changea. L'atmosphère également et si des mains se balançaient dans les airs, rien n'était plus amical.  
Très vite le ton monta, les regards lancèrent des éclairs et Nick se leva et fit tomber sa chaise sans qu'il ne le remarque.

 **\- T'as pas vraiment le choix, on nous a expressément demandé.** Siffla Worick.

 **\- « Je ne veux pas y aller. Pas avec toi. ».** Grogna et signa Nicolas dans des gestes décousus.

 **\- Rien à foutre que tu l'veuille ou non, j'te laisse pas le choix alors t'as intérêt à être prêt demain.**

 **\- « C'est un ordre ?! »** Demanda l'ébène en sentant son cœur pincer.

 **\- T'es sérieux !? Tu veux vraiment en arriver là !? Quand on nous appelle on y va, point. Alors m'oblige pas à faire ça Nick.**

Ce que Worick ne comprenait pas c'est que cet ébène préférait rester éloigner de ce blond pour quelques temps et que s'il acceptait cette mission, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils tombent sur Doug et ça, Nicolas ne voulait pas. Ne voulait plus se confronter à lui –le dreadé non plus d'ailleurs-. Ils étaient tous les deux des survivants de West Gate et même s'ils étaient tous les deux condamnés à mourir tôt ou tard, ils préféraient que ce soit de la main de quelqu'un d'autre et non pas d'un survivant de leur contrée. Ça le blond n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait même pas ce petit pacte qui liait les deux crépusculaires alors forcément, il se butait dans sa décision et n'avait aucune idée de la douleur qu'il donnait à son ami en le forçant à le suivre.

 **\- « Va t'faire foutre ! »**

 **\- T'es un foutu connard, putain ! Va t'faire foutre toi-même, enfoiré !** S'emporta un peu plus le doré.

 **\- Worick, Nicolas ne vous disputez pas. Essayez de vous calmer et de-**

 **\- Te mêle pas d'ça Alex. Demain on va voir l'capitaine, c'est un ordre Nicolas.**

C'était dit à contrecœur mais, l'autre ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Les poings serrés et le regard noir, Worick se détestait quand il faisait ça et détestait encore plus ce regard que ce noiraud lui lançait. Des iris chargés de peine sous la colère et de condamnation. Après cette dernière phrase, le katana s'élança dans les airs et si quelques bricoles tombèrent du bureau, c'était pour donner plus de temps à Nicolas pour s'échapper et claquer la porte. Normalement, ça devait être une soirée normale avec un bon repas et peut-être même un film mais ce doré avait dû mettre cette conversation sur le tapis et le souper avait été avorté.  
Griffant sa lèvre, Alex regardait les différentes directions prises et décidant de rester avec ce blond, elle traversa la fumée de cette cigarette allumée.

 **\- Worick !?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex !?**

 **\- J'me disais que peut-être…, il y avait une raison pour qu'il refuse cette mission.** Soupira lentement la brune en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

 **\- Peu importe, si on est demandé on doit y aller. … …J'lui ai rien fait en plus de ça à cet enfoiré.**

 **\- Comment ça !?** Demanda Alex qui n'avait pas compris les signes de l'autre homme.

 **\- Rien… oublie. J'vais m'coucher.**

Ne le retenant pas plus longtemps, la brunette observa son ami disparaitre derrière la porte et soupira. Peut-être que finalement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

En tout cas, à en juger par la gestuelle de ce doré et ces paroles quelque chose se tramait et ça avait l'air de les chagriner tous les deux. En général, quand ils se disputaient la tension n'était pas aussi palpable et même si elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, une chose malsaine venait de se produire. C'était même la troisième fois qu'ils se disputaient en seulement deux jours. Regardant une dernière fois cette porte close, Alex serra les poings et se promit de découvrir ce qui clochait avec ses deux amis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Alex entra dans la cuisine elle trouva deux tasses dans l'évier. Cela signifiait que les deux hommes étaient partis ensemble et elle ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit ils étaient et cela l'ennuyait. Elle déjeuna, s'occupa de la maison puis sortit. Le jour d'avant elle avait pris rendez-vous avec Constance pour faire des courses pour noël. C'était donc tranquillement qu'elle se dirigeait dans la neige vers le magasin de son amie.

Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans les magasins et Alex avaient pleins de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

 **\- Constance ? tu sais ce que je pourrais faire pour les garçons ? en fait …. En ce moment ils passent leur temps à se disputer et j'ai l'impression que plus noël approche et plus cela s'accentue. J'aimerais leur faire une surprise et préparer un repas décent et aussi leur offrir un cadeau mais je n'ai pas d'idée. Tu sais comment ils fêtent noël d'habitude et ce qu'ils s'offrent ?**

 **\- Pour tout te dire je n'en sais rien car jusqu'à présent ils ne le fêtent que tous les deux et je n'ai jamais remarqué de cadeau… je veux dire qu'après noël ils avaient quelque chose de nouveau sur eux. Ils n'en parlent jamais sauf que quand on les invite ils répondent « non ».**

 **\- Je vois, tu pourrais m'aider à leur trouver un cadeau ?**

La jeune femme hocha la tête à l'affirmative et elles partirent à la recherche d'un cadeau. Au bout d'un long moment Alex rentra chez elle avec des cadeaux pleins les bras – pour les garçons mais aussi pour d'autres personnes - et des objets de déco. Marco – qui avait rejoint Constance sur un appel téléphonique désespéré- aidait les jeunes femmes à porter un sapin de noël qu'Alex voulait parer de guirlandes et boules.

 **\- Marco vous faites quoi pour les fêtes ?** questionna la brune à la longue chevelure.

 **\- Mademoiselle Loretta tient à faire une fête avec tout le clan et leurs proches.**

 **\- Oh c'est bien !** s'exclama Alex. **Alors Constance tu y vas ?**

 **\- Oui et mamie Joëlle aussi.**

 **\- Heureusement !** rigola Marco. Devant le regard interrogateur des deux femmes il continua, **car c'est elle qui fait la meilleure dinde de toute la ville et je dirais même du pays.**

 **\- Oh vraiment et tu crois qu'elle accepterait de m'aider ?** demanda intéressée la nouvelle colocataire de Worick et Nicolas.

 **\- Qui sait ?** répondit Constance, s'amusant d'avance de cours particuliers que pourrait avoir sa nouvelle amie. **Mais mamie Joëlle n'est pas facile.**

 **\- Ça je sais,** sourit Alex.

Les trois rirent de bon cœur en pensant à la vieille femme. Puis le couple se retira après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à monter l'arbre sans trop l'abimer ou même le couper.

* * *

Dans les rues de la ville et bien que le bruit puisse se faire entendre, un silence occupait les environs de Worick et Nicolas.

Les instructions données, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se rendre à ce « lieu de rendez-vous improvisé » et de tout régler avec le moins de dégâts possibles. Le doré préparait déjà une stratégie ou deux tandis que le brun –lui- ne pensait à rien si ce n'est à ce règlement de compte qui les guettait.

Traversant les petites ruelles, les deux garçons ne parlaient pas, se contentaient de suivre le goudron pis, un son s'était fait remarquer de la part du blond.

Prévenant Nick, ils s'étaient faufilés entre deux murs et si l'un écoutait les instructions lancées, l'autre observait les lieux et tous les deux purent reconnaitre les sbires de Corsica.

 **\- Tu grimpes, j'm'occupe de ce qui arrive.** Ordonna Worick.

Disparaissant rapidement, Nick n'était plus qu'une ombre volante tandis que le blond chargeait son arme tout en essayant de se faire discret.

Il n'aimerait pas se faire découvrir de la sorte, ça serait grotesque et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il rangea son arme à feu une fois prête à l'emploi et contourna ses adversaires pour les prendre à revers.

Il les assomma un à un, sans que son nom ne soit prononcé, sans donner l'alerte à personne et cela lui permit de poursuivre sa progression.

De son côté, Nicolas faisait de même, il « déblayait » les toits comme il le pensait, non sans jouir de quelques traces de sangs ici et là, laissées après son passage.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien « qui n'allait pas », pour l'instant tout paraissait sous contrôle. Pour l'instant, les deux coéquipiers étaient encore sur la même longueur d'onde.

Tout se précipita quand, une demi-heure plus tard le lieu de la livraison fut découvert par « les services en tous genres » -représentés par le muet et le borgne-.

Dispersés et sans moyen de se parler, ils ne pouvaient pas se concerter ou donner leurs intentions.

C'était surement ça qui emmerdait Nicolas parce qu'à l'instant, il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Il fit demi-tour pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de ce hangar et s'éloigner.

Il élimina sans trop de mal les autres chiens de Corsica mais ne sourit plus. Là, il allait devoir prendre une décision, il le savait. …Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser Worick se jeter dans l'arène tout seul même s'il venait de quitter cette « arène ».

Essuyant sa lame, il fixa un instant le ciel, laissa cette goutte lui tomber dessus –qui était en fait un flocon de neige- et reprit une profonde respiration. …Au loin, il pouvait déjà sentir les cris se faire.

Demandant au chef des Corsica d'arrêter son trafic, Worick planta un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Non heureux de pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues à ce vieil homme, il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à recevoir la première salve de coup de pistolet.

Comprenant que seule la manière forte serait employée, le blond accéda à leur requête et empoigna ses armes.

Rapidement, le groupe se dispersa et tout aussi vite, Arcangelo suivit le chef de meute. Chef trop bien protégé et par un crépusculaire, lui qui les détestait, tout cela parait bien ironique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Worick esquiva les premiers coups, tua d'autres hommes de mains et… le parrain avait disparu, tout comme son garde-du-corps.

Scrutant les alentours, il se traitait d'idiot d'avoir été distrait aussi facilement et en même temps, il avait dû protéger sa peau donc… rah, peu importe. C'était foutu ! Aujourd'hui, ils ne récupéreraient plus rien, il en était sûr.

Rangeant son sabre, Nicolas revint peu de temps après vers son ami, maitre, collègue et bien d'autres mots encore.

Il lui signait des tas et des tas de mots, lui indiquait les lieux pour finalement en venir à la même conclusion que ce blond. Aujourd'hui, ça s'arrêtait là.

Le résumé terminé, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, Nicolas du moins parce que Worick annonça la présence de Doug sur les lieux et sa surement collaboration avec les mafieux.

Cette chose fit froncer les sourcils de Nick qui était maintenant bien conscient d'avoir reconnu cette silhouette. C'était frustrant et en même temps, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quittant les lieux, les deux amis firent un rapport au capitaine de police par téléphone et une fois fait, le doré reprit la conversation. Sur un autre sujet, sur un autre ton… .

 **\- Bien, tu crois qu'Alex nous aura préparé un bon repas !? J'ai hâte de rentrer et de pouvoir me reposer.** Grognait de plaisir ce blond non sans largement sourire.

Nick ne répondait pas, n'avait rien à répondre et trouvait ça même plutôt logique que Worick ai envi de revoir cette brune.

Mais cette logique lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait rien faire, simplement être un spectateur de cette histoire, un simple observateur.

 **\- Au fait, le capitaine veut qu'on aille faire un tour demain chez les Corsica. Après** **tout, les armes se trouveront peut-être encore chez eux même si j'en doute.**

 **\- « le capitaine Chad ne sait pas le faire lui-même !? »**

 **\- Il nous en a chargés. J'sais que c'est chiant mais tu pourras surement en trancher un ou deux.**

 **\- « Pas envie ».** Signa Nicolas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- Et ?! C'est pas mon problème. On nous a déjà payé de toute façon. Mais si y'a un truc qui t'emmerde, t'as qu'à le dire. Je t'écoute.**

 **\- « Laisse tomber, tu pourrais pas comprendre. »**

 **\- Evidemment…, c'est pas comme si j'te comprenais ces jours-ci.**

 **\- « C'est pas comme si tu voulais ».**

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, sur ces signes parce que Worick avait bien compris qu'il lui suffisait de dire un seul autre mot pour qu'il rentre seul et très honnêtement, il ne voulait pas.

Muré dans un silence qui leur était propre, les tensions continuaient de s'accumuler et rien de bon n'en ressortait. Le borgne finissait par penser qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son ami, tandis que Nick avait de plus en plus mal de voir ce blond s'éloigner –même s'il contribuait largement à cet éloignement-.

* * *

Le soir les deux hommes arrivèrent et trouvèrent Alex assise en tailleur, dans le salon. Puis ils levèrent la tête pour apercevoir devant elle un Sapin nu de toute décoration. La jeune femme se tourna vers eux dans un large sourire.

 **\- Bienvenu à la maison. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? moi oui j'ai trouvé ceci et Constance et Marco m'ont aidé à le monter. J'ai aussi trouvé quelques décorations on les met ensemble ?** puis pour Nick elle signa, _«_ _ **tu veux bien décorer le sapin avec nous.**_ » elle avait passé un temps fou à trouver ces quelques mots et les mettre en phrases.

\- « _**non**_ » avait alors signé le brun. Mais voyant le regard déçu de la jeune femme il rajouta en parole « **désolé et merci** ».

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme, mais elle perdit son sourire en le voyant partir aussi vite qu'il était entré. Elle vit alors Worick souffler et se passer une main lasse sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

 **\- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il a été ainsi toute la journée. Il est pénible en ce moment.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il a un problème ?** Murmura la jeune femme plus pour elle que le blond.

 **\- Allez faisons le avant que je ne me mette en cuisine,** proposa Worick.

Il mit consciemment de côté le questionnement de la brune. Même si au fond lui aussi commençait sérieusement à se poser la question au vu du comportement bizarre de son compagnon toute la journée.

Ils décorèrent le sapin tout en rigolant, sous l'œil de Nick –qui les observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte-. Celui-ci était triste d'avoir dû refuser de l'aide à la jeune femme. Surtout après tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour eux et encore plus pour lui. Elle avait cherché à faire une phrase entière pour lui parler et lui demander de faire une activité avec eux. Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment les mots « _avec nous_ » lui avait fait si mal. Car effectivement maintenant il allait devoir faire avec, ce serait bientôt « eux ». Alors la journée avait été atroce, il avait dû faire équipe avec ce dorée. Et là maintenant il se serait sentit trop mal « avec eux ». Il n'en voulait à personne pour ce qu'il ressentait et surtout pas à Alex. Mais il devait s'éloigner de Worick, au moins pendant un temps, au moins jusqu'à… non ne pas y penser.

* * *

Le jour d'avant, Alex avait pris la décision de demander de l'aide à mamie Joëlle pour faire un repas de noël exceptionnel pour les garçons essayant ainsi de les réconcilier. Ce matin elle avait été ravie car même si les garçons se faisaient encore la tête ils lui avaient parlé et Nicolas l'avaient félicitée.

\- « **Joli sapin, belle couleur** »

 **\- C'est vrai Alex tu as beaucoup de gout,** rajouta Worick. **C'est notre premier sapin de Noël et il est magnifique.**

Nick avait fait « oui » de la tête, puis les deux étaient repartis pour leur mission. C'est pour cette raison que maintenant en ce début d'après-midi elle était devant chez mamie Joëlle. Elle toqua à la porte, et la vieille femme lui ouvrit d'abord avec un grand sourire puis elle se ravisa.

 **\- Pardon de vous déranger Madame, commença Alex. Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez…**

 **\- Et que veux-tu ?** la coupa la visitée.

 **\- C'est pour noël… Marco m'a dit que vous faisiez la meilleure dinde qu'il ait mangée. J'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez m'apprendre à en cuisiner une s'il vous plait ? c'est pour Worick et Nicolas, je voudrais ainsi les remercier de leur gentillesse.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir.** Puis la vieille claqua la porte au nez de la jeune.

Alex ne sut quoi faire alors après quelques secondes d'attente elle se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle. Quand la porte ce ré-ouvrit violement et qu'une voix l'apostropha.

 **\- Et tu vas où comme ça ? Que tu peux être gourde. Prend ça et achète tout en double. Tiens ça aussi c'est l'argent pour mon panier, sers toi en à bon escient. Demain c'est Noël, tu reviens le matin avec tout ça et on la fera ensemble. Maintenant file et soit là pour neuf heures. Ça prend du temps.**

Alex la salua et repartit en souriant avec sa liste de course et son argent. Elle se dirigea vers les magasins pour acheter les premiers ingrédients et commanda deux dindes pour le lendemain matin huit heures trente. Puis elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

Là dans la ruelle, ce blond était tombé face à un « petit homme » qu'il connaissait.

Se regardant, s'épiant pour connaitre le prochain mouvement de l'autre, celui-ci ne se fit pas. Quelque chose devait certainement coincer.

Doug puisqu'il s'agissait de lui face à Worick, accrochait son arme mais ne l'utilisait pas.

Ce doré et Nick étaient revenus pour se confronter au Corsica mais et évidemment, les « hauts placés » n'étaient déjà plus là.

Seul était resté les sbires et dans ceux-ci, il y avait ce dreadé qui s'étonnait de la présence du blond.

 **\- Tu devrais partir d'ici. J'ferais comme si j't'avais pas vu.** Grogna le brunet en montrant le chemin à l'autre.

 **\- Désolé mais j'peux pas faire ça, tu travailles pour le camp adverse.**

 **\- J'prends le travail où il est. Nicolas n'est pas avec toi !?**

 **\- Oh, il rôde ici et là.**

Une sorte de petit soupir s'était échappé de la bouche de Doug et cette chose avait été vue. L'Arcangelo n'avait pas bien compris mais, finalement il se faisait curieux.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pouvait se soucier de ce noiraud alors ouais, c'était intriguant.

 **\- Super, j'aurais pas à l'combattre alors !**

 **\- Comment ça !?** Demanda intrigué Worick.

 **\- Eh bien…, t'sais on vient du même endroit lui et moi et on s'était dit qu'ça serait drôlement con de d'voir s'entretuer pour l'un de nos patrons. C'est un gars bien Nicolas même s'il se fout d'moi –et répète pas ce que j'ai dit ok !**

 **\- Mh, pas d'problème.** Soupira le borgne non sans légèrement sourire de cette réplique. **Pourquoi tu travailles pour Corsica alors !? T'sais à quel point ils vous haïssent.**

 **\- Ouais mais j'prends l'travail là où il est, pis la guilde était ok ! J'devais peut-être pas rester trop longtemps avec toi, il va m'tuer si j'attaque.**

Au même instant, le noiraud dont ils parlaient se montrait.

Nick avait son arme de sortie, trainant derrière lui et son œil charbon remarqua rapidement la présence du plus jeune.

Il examina la situation, contemplait cette arme dans les mains du brun et son rôle dans cette affaire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper n'est-ce pas !?

Entre une sorte d'ami et Worick, il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix à faire. C'était vite vu même si ça l'emmerdait. Le blondin passerait toujours avant. …Quoiqu'il s'passe.

 **\- Nick, tu travailles toi aussi !**

Un acquiescement se montra alors que des pas continuaient de faire leur avancée. Sans un autre mot, ils s'étaient compris, c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils devaient se battre n'est-ce pas !? L'un parce que son travail l'exigeait, l'autre parce qu'il ne devait pas mettre la vie de ce blond en danger.

Le cœur au bord des yeux, Worick pouvait sans mal apercevoir la détresse de son ami de toujours et sa réticence à foncer. Il comprenait aussi les paroles de Nicolas. Voilà pourquoi il était opposé à cette mission. De un parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ses conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Doug et de deux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le rencontrer.

Et lui, il l'avait poussé et contraint à obéir. A le suivre sans même l'écouter, sans même chercher à le comprendre.

 **\- Reste-là Nick, Doug t'allait partir pas vrai !? Tu venais pas d'me dire que Gina allait te gueuler dessus !?**

Les deux crépusculaires furent étonnés, non surpris de ça et pourtant après quelques secondes, celui qui portait des taches de rousseur sourit et rangea son arme –en signe de « paix »-.

Finalement y'avait pas que Nicolas qui était sympa, ce blond aussi pouvait l'être. C'est vrai, il n'était pas comme eux –ce n'était qu'un humain- mais, il avait l'air de les comprendre. De voir leur non soif de sang. Leur… humanité.

 **\- Tu comptes pas les laisser partir, n'est-ce pas**. Fit une voix dans l'ombre à l'encontre du jeune Doug.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre et le dreadé le comprenait bien.

La lèvre pincée, il resserre le manche de sa lame et épiant son côté, il aperçut l'œil maléfique d'Ivan. L'un des pires hommes qu'il puisse connaitre.

* * *

Le soir les garçons arrivèrent encore plus fâché l'un après l'autre.

Après leur rencontre avec Doug, ils avaient été obligé de l'affronter –pas mortellement- mais, Nick avait dû l'amocher et s'il avait voulu courir derrière Ivan pour le confronter à ses choix, Worick l'avait empêché. Nick aurait aussi aimé s'entretenir avec Doug mais le borgne l'avait simplement retenu avec des arguments plus ou moins tangibles et qui avaient fait apparaitre d'autres tensions. Alex s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Worick partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine pendant que Nicolas descendit dans sa salle. A l'heure du repas le blond parlait avec la brune. Puis Nick après avoir fait sa vaisselle alla dans sa chambre. Le blond fit aussi sa vaisselle et s'installa près de la fenêtre, se plongeant dans de sombres pensées. Alex rangea le reste de la cuisine et le rejoignit dans le salon. Elle prit son livre sur les signes et le lu mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient bloquées sur ses deux colocataires. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'air de rien essaya de crever l'abcès et de découvrir le problème.

 **\- Demain c'est Noël.** Déclara la jeune fille.

 **\- Oui,** soupira le blond, sans vraiment écouter la brune.

 **\- Worick ?** l'interpella –t- elle, voyant bien que son attention était ailleurs.

 **\- Hum !** répondit-il ancré dans ses réflexions.

 **\- Constance m'a dit que d'habitude vous étiez tous seul pour noël, que vous refusiez toute invitation ?** dit-elle de but en blanc. Le blond ne l'écoutant pas réellement elle pourrait lui soutirer des informations sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

 **\- Oui… on le fête en tête à tête.** Répondit-il du tac au tac sans s'en rendre compte toujours dans son monde.

 **\- Ah bon !** cette réponse l'intéressa. **Et vous avez des habitudes ?**

 **\- Effectivement.**

 **\- Lesquelles ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 **\- Je fais un repas un peu spécial, je ne sais pas trop si Nick aime ou pas mais il ne dit jamais rien et son visage reste sans expression tout au long du repas. Puis on allume une bougie et on pense aux morts et aux vivants dans une pensée silencieuse. Enfin on va se coucher… ensemble.** Raconta Worick.

 **\- Ensemble…** murmura Alex qui comprenait bien que ce mot avait un sens bien précis.

 **\- Oui…** il hésita puis continua… **c'est notre cadeau de Noël on s'offre l'un à l'autre…**. **C'est la seule fois de l'année où on le fait.** Déclara dans une confession intime l'homme borgne. **Mais cette année on ne le fera pas.** Rajouta-t-il dans un murmure de tristesse et de colère.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** questionna surprise de la réponse la jeune fille.

Mais ce qui la surprit le plus n'était pas le fait que les deux hommes couchaient ensemble pour Noël. Non mais plutôt que pour une fois ils ne le feraient pas. Pourquoi ? Mais une lumière se fit dans son esprit. Cette année ils n'étaient plus seuls, elle était là. Elle fêtait Noël avec eux. Elle se mettait entre eux et leur tradition. Entre eux et leur seul moment d'intimité entre eux. Et ils avaient l'air d'en avoir besoin pour exister, pour continuer, pour avancer dans la future nouvelle année. Elle était une gêne et aucun d'eux ne disaient rien. Ils continuaient à lui sourire et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais en venant vivre avec eux elle s'était imposée et interposée entre eux.

Worick regardait la jeune femme et les traits de son visage relataient le cheminement de pensée de la jeune fille. Il fut d'abord rassuré de voir que ses ébats avec Nick ne la dérangeait pas. Ensuite, il sourit quand il comprit qu'elle en était arrivée à se rendre responsable de cela. Worick lui n'en était plus sûr et en même temps il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne désirait plus ni y penser ni en parler cela faisait trop mal. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre puis frottant la tête de la jeune femme il la rassura.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il est juste temps qu'on grandisse et qu'on arrête nos conneries.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries,** murmura-t-elle soulagée et peinée en même temps.

Elle regarda alors le blond partir et se jeta sur son livre de signe. En chercha quelques-uns et se rua dans la chambre de Nicolas. Elle entra en trombe et tomba sur lui qui sortait de la douche. Cette fois-ci le voir torse nu ne la dérangea pas, en fait elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle lui fit face et signa rapidement quelques mots sans vraiment aucun sens avant de murmurer une phrase que Nick pu lire distinctement sur ses lèvres. Et qui donna une meilleure compréhension des mots.

\- « _**Pardon, moi vouloir aider, pas séparer vous. Noël habitude. Moi arranger tout.**_ » **Worick t'aime, j'en suis sûre et il désire passer Noël avec toi.**

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, une tornade. Cela fit rire le brun qui comprit qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur leur Noël. Et il sourit surtout à la dernière phrase prononcé. Peut-on parler d'amour entre eux ou simplement d'un besoin naturel d'être ensemble, de sentir qu'ils s'appartiennent l'espace d'une nuit. Que rien n'existe autour d'eux. Alors il sourit à cette phrase de façon heureuse mais aussi malheureuse.

* * *

Le matin du vingt-quatre décembre Alex se faufila hors de l'appartement et alla chercher ses commandes du soir. Puis à neuf heures tapante elle fut sur le pas de la porte. La vieille l'accueillit avec un demi-sourire.

 **\- Nigaude mais a l'heure,** se moqua la jeune femme.

 **\- Bonjour Alex, entre et ne fait pas attention à mamie.** S'écria Constance depuis la cuisine. **Ouah mais tu as tout trouvé ?** s'extasia la brune aux cheveux courts

 **\- Oui bonjour Constance, Madame.**

 **\- Appelle-moi mamie Joëlle, je préfère à Madame.** La sermonna gentiment la vieille.

Alex fit « oui » de la tête, puis le cours de cuisine commença. Mamie Joëlle était intransigeante sur tout. Il fallait bien laver ses mains, les ustensiles, les légumes… Découper en fines lamelles ou en gros morceaux. Faire attention aux différentes cuissons. Si elle faisait mal Mamie Joëlle lui tapait les doigts avec une cuillère en bois. La préparation du repas dura toute la matinée. Puis Alex pleura au moment de couper des oignons. Mais Constance comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

 **\- Pourquoi ces larmes ? Et ne répond pas les oignons.**

 **\- Tiens,** fit Mamie Joëlle. **Une grosse cuillère à mettre dans la bouche, cela permet de ne pas pleurer pendant qu'on coupe les oignons.**

 **\- Technique de grand-mère,** chuchota Constance. Cela fit rire Alex.

 **\- J'ai entendu idiote.** S'énerva la vieille.

Alex essaya et trouva que ça marchait un peu. Quand elle eut fini Constance revint à la charge.

 **\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me suis immiscé entre eux. Entre leurs habitudes de Noël.**

 **\- Des habitudes ?** demanda curieuse Constance.

 **\- Ils… tu vois… leur cadeau c'est de…**

 **\- Quoi ils couchent ensemble !** s'exclama Mamie Joëlle. **Pour une ancienne prostituée tu as du mal à t'exprimer là-dessus ?**

 **\- Mamie !** gronda sa petite fille.

 **\- Non c'est juste que c'est leur vie privé.**

 **\- Raconte-nous si tu veux qu'on t'aide !** Affirma alors Constance.

Alex raconta la confession de Worick et ce qu'elle avait promis à Nicolas mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Constance décrocha son téléphone et appela Marco puis elle revint un sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- C'est bon tu vas venir avec nous chez Mademoiselle Cristiano. Elle cherchait une nouvelle chanteuse et après elle te veut à sa table et nous aussi. Alors on va finir ce repas. Puis on va aller décorer l'appart et mettre la table. Ensuite on se préparera et on ira à notre soirée en laissant les deux faire la leur.**

Alex sourit heureuse de cette nouvelle et repartit vers les fourneaux.

En début d'après-midi les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans l'appartement d'Alex et de ses deux colocataires en train de faire le ménage et de mettre la table. Elles mirent aussi leurs cadeaux pour eux sous la table.

Ensuite Alex chercha une robe pour la soirée et l'ayant trouvée elle repartit avec Constance après avoir laissé un mot aux garçons expliquant où elle était et où se trouvait le repas dans le four. Et de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre et Worick avait décidé d'en finir seul avec cette mission qui trainait en longueur.

Il s'était donc levé avant les deux autres et avait passé sa journée avec le capitaine de la police. Il faisait état des faits qu'il avait recueilli puis donnait sa propre opinion sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans les semaines à venir et enfin, donna des noms.

Il n'était pourtant pas en forme. Ses disputes incessantes avec Nicolas le rongeaient petit à petit et cette façon que l'autre avait toujours de se renfermer ou de juste –ne rien lui dire, l'emmerdait.

Il aurait aimé lui parler, pas de grands discours puisqu'ils ne savent pas faire mais, mettre des mots sur leur état d'esprit auraient été bien pour lui. Il avait toujours dû deviner les maux de ce noiraud –même s'il était parfois très transparent- là et depuis quelques années, c'était difficile de le suivre.

Nick était son premier repaire pour tout depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Il était son garde-du-corps au début mais il était aussi rapidement devenu son ami et plus que ça, même si tous lui répétaient sans cesse qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus qu'une relation maitre/chien.

Ce borgne souffrait de cette distance qui les séparait depuis quelques jours. Il avait cette impression d'être rejeté alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ce sentiment d'être devenu trop « lourd » alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ça !

C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait préféré finir cette enquête seul. Pour ne pas créer de nouvelles disputes, mais et aussi pour ne pas à avoir à supporter cette mauvaise humeur permanente. C'était devenu trop chiant à gérer. Et il souffrait de ces regards froids ou incompréhensibles de son compère de toujours.

Alors une fois terminé avec Chad, il avait simplement marché dans les rues pavées. Il ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement, ne voulait pas de cette maison vide remplie d'un énorme sapin qu'Alex avait ramené pour eux. D'ailleurs, il s'était confié à cette fille. Sur son réveillon particulier qu'il passait en compagnie du sabreur et à se remémorer ces moments, il devenait envieux de ses propres souvenirs.

C'était la seule période de l'année où il sentait Nick devenir son égal –lui qui se refrénait toujours-. La seule fois où il montrait son envie de le dominer –sans que cela ne soit inondé de sang ou de soif meurtrière-. La seule fois où ils pouvaient se permettre d'être honnête envers eux-mêmes. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il venait à toujours se dire qu'il s'agissait de sa période préférée de l'année.

L'épéiste ne voulant pas rester dans l'appartement vide de monde à son réveil, s'était rendu chez le docteur Théo.

Il n'était pas malade ou blessé, seulement, converser avec la jeune Nina le rendait toujours de meilleur humeur et lui faisait oublier ses soucis.

Et puis, il avait du temps à tuer avant de devoir diner avec ce blond et cette brune. Les mots qu'elle avait eus pour lui le faisaient encore rire –même si ce rire était pâle- mais il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle arranger quelque chose qui n'existait pas !?

Qui ne devait pas exister et qui était certainement une abomination pour le monde « humain » !? Il n'était qu'un crépusculaire, rien d'autre qu'un jouet interchangeable et il s'était permit de toucher –et plus d'une fois- son ami, cet homme tout à fait normal pour lequel il avait des sentiments punissables pour la chose qu'il était.

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur quand il y pensait mais, la vérité blesse toujours se disait-il et donc, il devait faire avec.

Ce soir donc, il prendrait place à cette table, dinerait avec ses deux colocataires et trouverait ce repas délicieux comme chaque année. Parce qu'à chaque année, Worick prenait le temps de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus. De faire ses repas préférés… .

Ne bougeant plus de ce toit sur lequel il avait atterrit avec Nina dans ses bras, il fixa le ciel et soupira.

C'était une belle journée. Froide et au vent déchainé, mais une belle journée. Avec de la neige et des rues qui s'éclaireraient à la nuit tombée.

Déposant son paquet affreusement léger au sol, il avait pris place sur le rebord de l'immeuble et les pieds dans le vide, il observait ses quelques personnes à l'extérieur. Ils avaient l'air tous si heureux, si souriant que ça lui retournait l'estomac.

Non, il les jalousait. Ces « humains » avaient tellement de droits –tous les droits-. Ils étaient si inconscients de leur chance, de leur statut.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé être un humain comme les autres mais, c'était aussi dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait que peut-être, il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de connaitre Worick.

Tout tournait toujours autour de lui. Il mourrait pour lui, sans hésitation et tuerait pour lui –ce qu'il avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises- sans éprouver le moindre remord ou regret.

 _ **\- « Tu vas rejoindre Worick dans combien de temps !?**_ _ **»**_ Signa alors la petite fille souriante en toutes circonstances et ravie de pouvoir sortir ce sabreur de ses pensées.

 _ **\- « Dans pas longtemps. Tu fais le réveillon avec le docteur !? »**_

 _ **\- « Oui et comme toujours j'aurais le droit à une énorme portion de dinde !**_ Dit la gamine _ **, Joyeux noël. »**_

L'âme au bord des lèvres, ce large sourire avait redonné le sien à Nicolas. Il chiffonna d'ailleurs les cheveux coiffés de la brunette et suite à cela, il l'avait saluée.

Il devait rentrer à présent. Peu importe si son réveillon avait changé, au final il voulait simplement que ce blond soit heureux. Et s'il était heureux avec cette brune qu'il appréciait de jour en jour un peu plus alors ça lui allait.

Elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle était bienveillante et elle était surtout compatible avec ce borgne. Alors il était sûr de pouvoir gérer cela. Alex avait certainement raison, Worick l'aimait mais, il n'était pas une femme, il n'était pas une maitresse. Il l'aimait comme son ami de toujours, son premier ami et forcément c'était particulier et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que l'amour !? Il ne connaissait pas. Ne voulait pas connaitre et trouvait ça inutile. Ça blessait toujours trop.

* * *

Arcangelo était arrivé le premier à l'appartement et avait trouvé la décoration fort belle. Il n'avait pas osé bouger durant des secondes puis ensuite, il avait fait le tour du salon et ne faisait qu'admirer la vue de cette table parfaitement dressée avec des tas de nourritures installée sur cette nappe faite de rouge et de blanc.

Les assiettes avaient été minutieusement choisies puisqu'ils s'agissaient des assiettes que ce blond réservait pour les grandes occasions et le décor était dans l'esprit de Noël.

Ce n'était ni trop ni pas assez, c'était chic avec une ambiance plus intime, moins agressive pour les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'après avoir retiré sa veste qu'il avait aperçu ce mot trônant sur le milieu de la table. Ce même mot qui fit apparaître Nick sur le pas de la porte puisqu'il fit irruption au même moment.

Ses pas avaient fait se retourner le borgne comme toujours et si ce brun était surpris, cette chose se lisait sur son visage. Comment ce doré avait pu faire aussi vite pour préparer toutes ces choses !? Cette question ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à être signée mais la réponse vue encore plus choquante.

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je viens de rentrer aussi et j'allais lire la lettre que je viens de trouver.** Souffla Worick en montrant l'enveloppe à son ami qui retira sa veste.

 _ **\- « ça dit quoi !? »**_

 **\- Attend, alors ça dit :**

 _« Worick, Nicolas,_

 _Je tenais à faire quelque chose pour vous. Pour vous remercier et vous dire à quel point je tiens à vous. Ma vie a changée depuis que je vous connais et j'espère que mon cadeau vous plaira. J'ai fait ce repas spécialement pour vous, je ne sais pas s'il sera à votre goût mais j'y ai mis tous mes efforts._

 _J'aimerais que vous vous réconciliiez aussi. Je sais à présent à quel point cette période compte pour vous, à quel point vous l'attendez et je souhaitais vous aider. Ce soir, je ne ferais pas irruption, cette soirée est la vôtre alors profitez-en ! Je sais que dans ce monde l'amour est vu comme une faiblesse ou même inutile mais pour moi, un amour comme le vôtre ne peut-être qu'une force._

 _Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël. Alex._

 _Ps : Je suis avec Constance chez Mademoiselle Cristiano. »_

La lettre terminée, les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux. A certains moments, Worick avait hésité sur les mots, buté sur d'autres et avait eu la main tremblotante mais, il était réellement touché par cette attention et par tous les efforts que cette femme avait fait pour eux. Il allait la remercier rapidement –dans les plus bref délais- mais avant ça, il allait certainement profiter de ce cadeau offert. …Ne pas en laisser une miette.

Derrière lui, Nick avait suivi les lèvres du blond avec concentration et n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. C'était étrange et en même temps, il se sentait honteux. Cette jeune femme connaissait leur secret et elle les laissait faire. Pourquoi !? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait mais, il pensait à une réconciliation pas à…, ça. A ce tête-à-tête.

Il était un peu perdu et à la fois reconnaissant. Alex était surprenante et d'une douceur rare.

 **\- Eh bien, je crois que ce diner est pour nous. On devrait aller se changer avant, tu en dis quoi !? C'est le réveillon après tout.** Se confessa le doré dans un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

 _ **\- « D'accord ».**_

Nick n'avait rien pu signer d'autre. Il n'était pas « bavard » et s'exprimer était parfois difficile mais là, il avait simplement envie d'accepter cette soirée qui leur était offerte –avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse comme dans un rêve-.

Il devait honorer ce cadeau et ne pas le gâcher. Alors il était descendu à la cave, là où se tenait son semblant de chambre et était parti à la douche.

S'apprêter, il ne savait pas faire mais il voulait au minimum être présentable.

Worick avait fait de même et avait fini par rejoindre la salle d'eau. Il comptait profiter de ce moment offert pour tout un tas de chose. Déjà pour se confronter à ce noiraud. Pour ensuite éclaircir certaines choses. Et pour finalement, tout avouer.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Parce que là, s'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, il n'aurait sans doute jamais plus d'occasion ! Alors il mettrait son plus beau costume, ses plus belles chaussures et après s'être coiffé, il l'attendrait à cette table où ils dineraient ensemble.

* * *

Du côté de chez Mademoiselle Cristiano. Alex était arrivée avec Constance, Marco et Mamie Joelle. La demoiselle était venue les accueillir avec un énorme sourire.

 **\- Bienvenue chez moi les amis. Bon réveillon.**

 **\- Merci de me recevoir à la dernière minute Demoiselle Cristiano.** Remercia doucement Alex.

 **\- Oh ! Je ne le fait pas sans arrière-pensée. Je désire me servir de ta voix pour illuminer notre soirée.** S'amusa la jeune Loretta. **Et puis pour ce soir ce n'est pas Demoiselle Cristiano mais Loretta.**

Après un hochement positif de la chanteuse tout le monde alla rejoindre le reste des invités. L'hôtesse de la soirée était heureuse, c'était une fête qu'elle et son père adoraient. A la mort de celui-ci la jeune fille avait tout fait pour conserver cette soirée. Alors un sourire aux lèvres elle balaya du regard l'assemblée de ses convives. Voir les siens si heureux la rendait heureuse. En reprenant cette fête elle avait désiré conserver aussi l'une des règles imposées par son père, se faire appeler par son prénom. Cela faisait plus familial et Noel était une fête de famille.

Alex aussi observait la pièce. Elle avançait au milieu des personnes disant bonjour, prenant des nouvelles et en donnant d'elle et de ses colocataires. Mais aussi en détaillant la décoration apprêtée exprès pour ce soir-là. Elle regarda la table dressée avec gout. Elle repensa à son après-midi et tout le travail qu'elles avaient accompli avec Constance pour un petit appart et pour deux personnes. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit qu'on parlait de Nicolas et Worick.

 **\- Un réveillon de Noel en plus sans nos deux amis.** S'amusa l'un des invités.

 **\- Ils s'excusent mais ils avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu.** Rigola Constance.

 **\- Ah bon et quoi ?** Questionna un autre invité. **Je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qu'ils font ce soir-là ?** Interrogea-t-il alors Alex qui vivait avec eux.

Alex était gênée elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle cherchait de l'aide dans le regard de ses accompagnateurs.

 **\- Bah on s'en fout,** répondit Marco.

 **\- Tout à fait,** confirma Galahad. **Au fait Miss vous nous feriez un petit tour de chant en attendant le repas.**

 **\- Avec plaisir,** répondit Miss Benedetto soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à répondre.

La jeune fille monta sur la scène du bar et se mit à chanter. Tout le monde l'écouta avec respect. Sa voix les envoutait. Après quelques chansons le repas fut servi. Tous parlaient avec entrain et l'ambiance était festive. L'alcool et la nourriture tournaient dans tous les sens, mais chacun faisait attention à ne pas faire d'excès. Quand le repas prit fin l'hôte de maison se leva et annonça la remise des cadeaux.

 **\- Allons sous le sapin chercher nos présents.**

Tous la suivirent. Chacun avait amené des cadeaux et les avaient déposés au pied du sapin un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Alex les regarda faire quand on l'appela.

 **\- La nigaude ! Vient par ici.** L'apostropha mamie Joëlle.

 **\- Oui, oui.** Accouru Alex vers la vieille femme.

 **\- Tiens c'est pour toi.** Dit l'aînée en lui envoyant un paquet. **Et ça, c'est quoi ?** demanda –t-elle en montrant un objet à son nom.

 **\- Un cadeau pour vous remercier.** Expliqua la plus jeune.

 **\- Alex merci** , s'écria alors Loretta.

 **\- Euh de rien ! Je me souviens que vous m'aviez dit que votre père vous le faisait écouter en disant que votre mère le chantait souvent. Et après vous m'avez expliqué que vous étiez triste d'avoir perdu le disque. Alors quand j'ai vu ce cd j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez l'avoir.** Raconta Alex.

La jeune Cristiano courut vers son aînée et se jeta à son cou. Elle l'enlaça les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans leurs gestes afin d'écouter les deux jeunes femmes. Ils furent tous ravis qu'Alex prenne ainsi soin de leur patronne. La jeune fille orpheline était surtout entourée d'hommes et les femmes travaillant pour elle n'avaient pas trop le temps d'être maternelles avec elle. Alors ils furent tous soulagés que la jeune fille trouve une figure féminine et une amie à qui se confier en la personne de Miss Benedetto.

 **\- Pourrais-tu chanter la numéro dix pour moi ? Puis « Stand by me », j'adore quand tu la chante.**

 **\- Bien-sûr avec plaisir.**

Sur ces mots Alex reprit place sur la scène et chanta un long moment, les convives ouvrirent les derniers cadeaux et dansèrent sur la voix d'Alex. Puis celle-ci retourna à sa place pour boire un verre et vit Marco, Constance et Mamie Joelle venir la remercier pour ses cadeaux et eux même lui en offrirent, elle pleura de joie. Enfin la soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit voire tôt le matin.

* * *

Dans l'appartement Worick était à table, il avait fait réchauffer le repas et l'avait servi. Il releva la tête quand il entendit un bruit. Le brun était devant lui, habillé de ses plus beaux atours. Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors lentement il reprit son souffle sans rien laisser paraitre. Nicolas était toujours magnifique en costard mais ce soir il y avait quelque chose en plus. Alors il lui fit signe de prendre place en face de lui.

L'épéiste était entré, quand son ami avait posé les yeux sur lui il s'était sentit gêné, une lueur en eux montrait que le blond était ravi de le voir. Cela lui fit très plaisir alors quand il lui fit un signe de la main il s'installa face au blond. Il prit le temps de le détailler. Le brun s'aperçut alors que Worick avait mis ses plus beaux habits. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent alors il était heureux et rassuré. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir en profiter et l'espace d'un instant il voulut croire à la dernière phrase que lui avait dite Alex. « _**Worick t'aime, j'en suis sûre et il désire passer Noël avec toi. »**_. Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien puis commencèrent à déguster le repas. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était les couverts tintant contre les assiettes.

 **\- Elle est douée.** S'amusa Worick.

\- … **« pas autant que toi. »** Grogna gêné Nicolas.

 **\- Bah ! Moi je ne fais pas de la grande cuisine.**

\- … **« Mais pour le réveillon tu fais toujours mes plats préférés… merci. »**

Le blond baissa la tête gêné. Alors le brun s'en était aperçut. C'était vrai qu'il faisait toujours un plat qu'adorait Nick pour lui faire plaisir. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le remerciait pour cela. Tout se passait bien mais il devait lui parler d'autre chose même si ça allait le fâcher, mais il désirait s'excuser.

 **\- De rien… je voudrais te dire pardon.**

 **\- « Hm ! »** grogna encore le brun.

 **\- Pour Doug…** voyant le regard surpris du muet il continua. **Il m'a plus ou moins parlé de votre pacte de ne pas vous entretuer et il m'a avoué que tu es un type bien mais lui dit pas que j'ai répété ça.** Le blond rigola. **Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir expliqué ?**

 **\- « C'est con ».**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas.**

Le brun remit sa tête dans son assiette et le blond aussi, assez soulagé qu'au fond il n'y ait pas eu de dispute. Le repas continua ainsi sans trop de bruit quelques paroles bien réfléchies quelques signes bien dosés. Des sourires échangés, des frôlements de mains en se passants les plats et de pieds sous la table trop petite pour leurs grands corps. Des rougeurs et des regards curieux et emplis d'hésitation. Aucune vraie discussion, toujours des débuts avortés. Mais les deux étaient détendus et profitaient de ce que l'autre lui offrait. Quand le repas prit fin ils se levèrent et firent la vaisselle.

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers un petit meuble en bois finement décoré avec des gravures dessus. Celui-ci avait été aménagé en temple. Worick l'ouvrit avec précaution car il était vieux. Après il alluma plusieurs bougies et vint s'asseoir à côté de Nick. Les deux hommes étaient à genoux côte à côte les yeux fermés et les mains jointes. Ils adressaient dans leurs esprits des mots aux morts, puis des prières pour les vivants.

Le brun se leva puis sans un bruit, un geste ou une parole il entama alors une retraite vers sa chambre. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il avait décidé de lui parler, d'être franc avec lui, de tout lui dire. Alors d'un geste brusque il attrapa la manche du brun et l'agrippa le faisant se retourner vers lui. Le regard du brun montrait bien son incompréhension. Alors l'espace d'un instant une idée lui vint. Il avait hésité toute la soirée mais là il était enfin décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses. Worick se releva d'un saut et attrapant la main de Nick il l'entraina rapidement dans sa propre chambre. A l'intérieur il le poussa sur le lit et le surplomba. Le brun voulut se relever.

 **\- Ne bouge pas !** claqua la voix de Worick dans la chambre. Nick avait bien lu sur les lèvres et le visage sérieux du blond expliquait l'ordre. Alors Arcangelo continua. **On doit parler ou plutôt je dois te parler.** Le brun fit « oui » de la tête. **Je…** le blond avait du mal à le dire. Alors il laissa couler un flot de mots afin d'exprimer ses pensées. **Pardon pour ces derniers jours. Pour Doug mais aussi pour les disputes. J'aurais dû faire un effort pour comprendre. Je hais te donner un ordre, cela me détruit à l'intérieur, s'il te plait parle-moi et ne me force plus à le dire.** Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et inondèrent le visage du brun. **Je…** Il se jeta sur les lèvres du brun. **Je t'aime Nicolas.**

Le cœurdu muet s'arrêta un instant avant de s'emballer à tout va. D'une main ferme il agrippa la nuque du blond et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les deux prolongèrent cet échange le plus longtemps possible. Le blond se redressa et avec une main il bloqua le brun au lit afin de prendre le temps de le contempler. Ensuite il s'assit sur le bassin du brun et délicatement il déboutonna sa chemise après lui avoir ôté sa cravate. Il écarta les pants et glissa ses mains sur son torse, l'épiderme sous sa pulpe frémissait de plaisir. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur cette peau et la dévora de baisers papillons, de baisers plus poussés. Le blond continua en descendant lentement vers le bassin, défaisant la ceinture et lui retirant son pantalon. Worick caressa le sexe de Nick du bout des doigts, il l'entendit gémir et le vit se cambrer. Il le trouva magnifique.

Dans la chambre, l'ambiance était chargée, certes, mais pas en mal. On ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais des cœurs tambourinaient fortement, ce qui contrastait avec leurs visages presque stoïques, si des rougeurs n'apparaissaient pas. Puis sans rien demander, Worick reprit son œuvre. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau, marquait ce corps qu'il enfourchait avec précision et caressait cette verge avec lenteur et envie. Il voulait donner tant de plaisir à son ami. Il voulait le rendre heureux et le satisfaire de ses mains. …A travers ses gestes, il voulait lui montrer des tas de choses ! Retirant sa chemise puis déboutonnant son pantalon, le doré massa sa verge dans un léger sourire taquin. Connaissant les gestes et les détails de tout ce qui allait suivre, le borgne mit leurs virilités en contact et dans un léger soupir, débuta un va-et-vient à l'aide de ses mains.

Il adorait pouvoir toucher Nicolas ainsi. Voir ses autres facettes, incroyablement tentantes quand il se retrouvait dans un lit et le dominer comme il savait si bien le faire. Et il aimait aussi, le voir se relever à l'aide de ses abdominaux pour lui agripper la nuque et lui quémander un baiser. Il aimait sentir ses mains rudes sur son corps qu'il savait trop grand. Mais ce qu'il préférait surement, c'était cette égalité qu'il trouvait dans ce lit. Là, il n'y avait pas de crépusculaire ou d'humain non-modifié. Là, il n'y avait que Nicolas et Worick et ce dernier comptait bien faire comprendre à cet ébène qu'il était son égal. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir –ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, il le savait…, le sentait-.

Continuant de s'embrasser avec plus de fougue et d'entrain que jamais, Worick accélérait de temps à autre ses mouvements sur leurs membres, et si cela avait l'air de plaire aux deux, le blond pensait déjà à ses futurs plans. Mettant plus de force, sa main libre agrippait les mèches de jais pour pencher ce visage vers l'arrière et s'il mordait cette bouche plus qu'il ne l'embrassait, c'était pour une seule raison. Parce qu'il avait l'intention d'accélérer les choses.  
Se frôler à peine et s'embrasser n'étaient plus suffisant. Il voulait bien plus, attendait bien plus chaque année et maintenant qu'il avait avoué des tas de choses, il pouvait se lâcher pas vrai !? Alors souriant largement, il passa sa main sur la joue de Nicolas et caressant tranquillement celle-ci, il finit par plaquer ce noiraud au lit. Brutalement et sèchement. De ça, l'ébène ne fit rien d'autre qu'observer et comprendre la situation –en partie-.

 **\- Laisse-moi faire Nick…, tu vas adorer.**

Pendant quelques minutes, Worick s'était échappé de ce corps sous lui pour retirer pantalon et boxer puis revenant à sa place initiale, un sourire s'était fait. Il voulait bien faire comprendre à Nick cette égalité entre eux, cet amour qu'ils ne s'autorisaient jamais et cette force qu'il y avait entre eux. Ce blond voulait montrer à quel point il l'attendait, le voulait.  
Alors humidifiant son index et son majeur sous le regard onyx de son amant, l'Arcangelo prit son temps –le temps d'impatienter l'autre- et suçotant ses doigts –lui qui était un expert en relations sexuelles-, il les fit descendre peu de temps après pour venir titiller son intimité.  
Il se pénétra de son index d'abord –sous les yeux de ce noir interloqué- puis soupirant, il ondula tranquillement son bassin sur le sexe dressé de Nick pour ne rien perdre de cette raideur envieuse.

 **\- Nick… me regarde pas comme ça… …hn, j'te fais confiance.**

Par-là, il entendait bien sûr un tas de chose mais, il lui indiquait aussi qu'il était prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains de l'autre et ceux, depuis pas mal d'années, depuis toujours très certainement.  
Les mains du Brown sur ses hanches, Worick continuait de sourire et de se pénétrer de ses doigts, de se préparer pour que Nick puisse le faire sien rapidement. Sa patience était déjà à bout alors qu'ils commençaient à peine. Alors qu'ils allaient continuer toute la nuit parce que c'était la leur. Mais, et comme prit par le temps, le doré jouait de nouveau avec le sexe enflé de Nicolas pour finir par le présenter près de son intimité et de se pénétrer avec celui-ci. Il gémissait, essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps –il se retenait depuis bien trop longtemps aussi- alors d'un coup puissant, le borgne s'était enfoncé de lui-même et avait pris appui sur les abdominaux contractés du noiraud.

 **\- T'inquiète… ça fait pas mal. …Bouge Nick~**

Le cœur en vrac, c'était la première fois pour Nicolas. La première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette position avec Worick. Normalement, c'était lui le « soumis », lui qui recevait parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses et même s'il n'avait jamais été contre, même s'il aimait ça avec ce blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. …Heureux de pouvoir faire sien Worick Arcangelo ! Parce que ce doré-là, il l'aimait depuis qu'il lui avait appris à « parler ».  
Gémissant sans pouvoir s'entendre –donnant des expressions méconnues à ce blond qui appréciait-, il se mordait tout de même la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas déranger l'autre –même si c'était stupide-. Il n'osait pas vraiment bouger même s'il avait eu l'autorisation mais, ça faisait foutrement mal de ne pas répondre à ses instincts et de supporter cette douleur. Bonne douleur cependant puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu Worick aussi sensuel.

\- … **Mh Nick… fait quelque chose… j'sais qu'tu comprends… Nick~**

Evidemment qu'il comprenait, il ne faisait que ça, lire sur les lèvres de l'autre mais, si on le laissait faire, il allait certainement mettre sens dessus-dessous ce blondinet. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il voulait continuer de profiter de leur soirée. Ce fut un à-coup qui remit Nick dans la réalité. Un mouvement de bassin précis auquel il dû mordre sa langue. …Puis juste après ça, il attrapa hargneusement les hanches de son ainé pour le faire tomber sur ce matelas défait et surplombant ce doré aux cheveux éparpillés, il buta brutalement dans l'antre chaud et serré de celui-ci. Nick ne pouvait pas entendre les gémissements qui laissait échapper Worick mais il aimait les imaginer, les entendre siffler à son oreille sourde et cela lui suffisait. Il martelait à grand coup ce corps qu'il désirait à tout moment et faisait de ce blond, sa possession.

 **\- Wo'ick…~ … …t'aime…argh…**

C'était des mots soufflés. A peu près correct mais tout à fait compréhensible. Des mots qui donnait un large sourire parce que l'appelé adorait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre et ce « je t'aime » c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait pour lui, par lui et il s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de sa peau. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'attraper la nuque du brun, Worick embrassa fermement celui au-dessus de lui et suivant les mouvements distordus mais toujours aussi puissants, il s'accrochait à son amant. Laissant à Nick la place de se faufiler entre ses jambes, le blond ondulait, soupirait et profitait. Là, il pouvait sentir les muscles de ce noiraud rouler sous ses mains, sentir sa puissance qu'il retenait à peine et ses sentiments qui le frappait de plein fouet à chaque touché.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme toujours à cette période de l'année, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ils le savaient que c'était différent et ça se ressentaient aussi. Ils savaient que ce moment allait continuer après les fêtes, après la nouvelle année, après d'autres mots qu'ils échangeraient très certainement. Butant plus profondément en Worick, Nick laissait des traces sur la peau blanche de son ainé. Il avait fait sauter le verrou dans sa tête, cette retenue qu'il avait toujours eu dans les moments d'intimités avec ce doré et là, il s'autorisait absolument tout… Sauf lui faire du mal. Alors il laissait son empreinte sur ce corps qu'il connaissait, inscrivait son nom en pénétrant ce doré avec force et laissait un bon gout d'amour dans ses baisers. Dans ce monde où les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place…, dans son monde. Griffant l'omoplate de Nicolas, le blond se sentait irrémédiablement venir. Il allait succomber aux coups de butoir de son amant forcené et ça lui allait parfaitement.  
Il se caressait rapidement pour étouffer cette brûlure au niveau de son bas-ventre et une fois sur le point de non-retour, il avait fini par se libérer entre leurs deux corps.

Un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres avait frappé les murs de la chambre mais tout le monde s'en contrefichait. Le corps de l'Arcangelo se cambrait docilement, se crispait de tant de bonheur et retenait inconsciemment Nicolas en lui. D'ailleurs sentant cela, Nick ne put faire autrement que de se déverser dans l'intimité étroite de son amant. S'était tellement bon ! Tellement chaud, qu'il avait simplement fini par se cacher dans le cou du borgne pour pouvoir le marquer et taire sa voix qui –il en était sûr- avec murmuré une chose ou deux. Se laissant tomber quelques secondes plus tard sur le corps alanguit de Worick, l'ébène reprenait sa respiration. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, se parlaient très certainement mais, et parce qu'il voulait un peu plus, le doré fini par attraper les mèches de jais de l'autre pour avoir son visage face au sien et pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Ce n'était pas hargneux ou féroce cette fois, c'était simplement calme et avec un soupçon de douceur même si aucun des deux n'en n'avaient conscience.

Se fixant l'un l'autre, des sourires s'étaient montrés puis Nicolas avait pris l'initiative de rouler sur le côté pour donner un peu plus de souffle à son compagnon. Il n'y avait pas de papouilles ou de câlins après cette prouesse. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient simplement restés l'un à côté de l'autre, nus, à se regarder. Jusqu'à ce que Worick Arcangelo, trop impatient et de nouveau en forme revienne vers ce brun de nouveau en paix avec lui-même. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour les deux et ce doré était déjà parti pour un second round. Un round où il était sûr de donner une position tout à fait différente à Nick ! Ils avaient des heures devant eux et pour la première fois quand le matin approcherait, ils ne feraient pas semblant d'oublier. Ils n'oublieraient pas d'ailleurs. Ils resteraient justes dormir dans ce lit, le partageant et y gravant d'autres souvenirs. De nouveaux souvenirs.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand les deux s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, tout s'était fait un peu étrangement. Ils avaient été gauche, gênés aussi –surtout Nicolas en vrai- et s'il avait pensé partir rapidement, une main l'avait retenu et remit dans le lit. C'était étrange, étrange et à la fois tellement bon pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à la suite. Qu'ils avaient pris une douche ensemble et que le petit déjeuner se faisait préparer par Worick tandis que Nick attendait sagement sur la table, un air serein sur le visage. A défaut de sourire comme ce blond le faisait et si rien ne montrait une différence dans ses sentiments, le borgne savait. …Connaissait parfaitement Nicolas pour dire qu'il était certainement aussi heureux que lui à cet instant de la journée !

Ils avaient passés l'avant-midi ensemble, sans que personne ne les dérange puis Alex était apparue discrètement, comme toujours sans faire trop vague et avait souri sans comprendre. En réalité, elle avait simplement senti l'appartement plus reposé, plus serein et elle espérait que cela été dû à son dur labeur –ou du moins qu'elle y avait contribuée-.  
Par la suite, elle était tombée sur Worick qui l'accueillit comme à son habitude avec des propos bien à lui et en s'approchant d'elle, il avait glissé à son oreille un « merci » et graciée d'un baiser sur la joue. Touchée par cela, elle avait souri –encore- et marmonna quelque chose qui embarrassa le blond sans qu'elle ne le sache.

 **\- Et où est Nicolas !?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Il remonte. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce sac !?**

 **\- Quelques petites choses. On ne passe pas noël sans offrir des cadeaux n'est-ce pas !**

Le doré avait rapidement compris et s'était dépêché de rejoindre sa chambre pour attraper les paquets qu'il avait enveloppés du mieux qu'il avait pu et était revenu dans le salon s'assoir sagement dans le canapé. Il ne manquait plus que Nick qui avait rapidement fait son apparition en prenant sa place habituelle –et pour le coup, à côté de ce blond-.  
Puis sans plus tarder, ils avaient commencés à échanger leurs cadeaux. Ce n'était pas des choses luxueuses ou hors de prix mais, ils étaient bien plus précieux que ça. C'était des cadeaux fait avec le cœur et qui rendait heureux celui qui les recevait.

Des remerciements s'étaient fait, des sourires avaient été échangés –difficile pour Nick qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais qu'il surmonta, en ce 25 décembre, on pouvait clairement dire qu'ils passaient un noël des plus normal.  
Un noël commun à tous et cela leurs allaient parfaitement ! Ils étaient…, ils n'y avaient rien de plus beau que de passer ce simple moment avec ceux qu'on considérait comme étant notre famille et ami. L'appartement était calme mais chaleureux –chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent- et quand Worick s'était éclipsé, Nicolas avait pris de ce temps pour parler un peu avec la brune. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, pas doué avec les gens mais il voulait faire un effort parce qu'elle en avait fait pour lui.

 _ **\- « Ce que tu as fait pour moi… …merci. On a pu parler et tout s'est arrangé. Et désolé pour- »**_

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu t'es bien excusé à la fin, pas vrai et ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je l'ai fait pour vous et je suis contente que tout ce soit arrangé.**

 _ **\- « Tout va bien oui. »**_

Et pour accentuer les mots de Nicolas, une main se posa sur sa tête une seconde ou deux –celle de l'Arcangelo- semblant de rien et le blond avait repris sa place. Il avait enquiquiné la brunette sur ses signes flous et parfois incompréhensibles puis il avait fait un autre geste à Nicolas –simple et sans trop d'importance- mais qui donnait un tout autre sens à leur relation. Qui montrait à quel point leur lien était fort et présent. Cette fois-ci après les fêtes de fin d'année, ils ne feraient pas semblant de rien, ne nieraient pas leur relation, au contraire, ils la continuerait à l'abri des regards et en toute intimité. Sans se faire juger. …Rien qu'à deux. Et au loin c'est sûr, Alex veillerait sur leur bonheur. Le bonheur de ses anges-gardiens quelque part !

* * *

 **Terminé.**


End file.
